


Truth or Dare

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sleepovers, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Everyone is stuck in the castle so they decide to have a sleepover. It's all fun and games until Keith makes Lance choose between telling the truth about how he feels about Shiro or sharing a blanket with him. When he chooses the latter, Lance gets an unexpected surprise when wakes up in the middle of the night.





	Truth or Dare

The castle had lost all it's power. The ship had landed for the mission safely, but before they could fly away, an electrical storm had blown over the planet, knocking out all power and keeping any ships from taking off. All seven of them were also stuck inside the castle since the main doors wouldn't open either.

That was just fine for Lance. It meant he could get some beauty rest. For just about everyone else, it was awful. Pidge and Hunk couldn't work on their new project, Allura and Coran couldn't plan their next attack on the Galra, and Keith and Shiro couldn't finish their training sequence.

Lance had been on his way to his bedroom when the lights went out. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but last time the halls were dark and he was alone, the castle was trying to kill him. He ran down the hall in the opposite direction, trying to find one of his teammates so he wouldn't be alone. Because it was so dark, he couldn't see the person who was running towards him and they ended up colliding, both falling to the floor.

"Ow!" Lance said. He wasn't sure what part of him was hurting the most, but he was glad to have found someone.

"Lance? Is that you?" Coran's voice asked.

"Coran!" Lance called out. "Yes, it's me. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems as if this electrical storm has knocked out all the power. I was trying to find everyone so that we could all gather on the deck. But I may have gotten a bit lost."

"No worries, Coran. I'll help you find everyone."

The two men searched the castle as best as they could with the minimal lighting. Thankfully, some of the hallways had emergency lights, so they were able to see at least a few feet in front of them. It took a while but eventually they stumbled upon Pidge and Hunk, both trying to figure out a way to get the lights back on, and in turn Keith and Shiro, who were also trying to find their own way to the deck. Once they were all gathered, Allura informed them that there was no way of telling how long the power would be out.

"We should all stay here together just in case something bad happens. If you need to leave for any reason, go in a small group. I don't want anyone going alone just in case."

"Can I go get some blankets?" Lance asked with his hand raised.

"What ever for, Lance?" Allura asked.

"Well if we're gonna have a sleepover, we might as well be comfortable."

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah, you know. Like when your friends all stay over at your house and sleep. The name kind of explains itself. In this case, the house is the ship and the friends are all of us."

"What is the point of this... 'sleepover?'"

"I don't know. It's fun. But only if you have plenty of pillows and blankets."

"Oh! Well, then I suppose that would be fine. You may go get some blankets and things. Take Shiro with you just in case."

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome. C'mon, Shiro!"

"Oh. Alright," Shiro said, not expecting to be volunteered to go. He followed behind Lance as best as he could in the dim lighting.

 

When they got to Lance's room, it was pitch dark and they couldn't see anything. Shiro used his arm to create a faint purple glow so Lance could look around his room.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I used to make my siblings camp out in the living room with me like we were having a sleepover. Technically they always slept over since we all lived together, but those nights when we all gathered our stuff in the living room...It was like having a real sleepover. Not that I never had real sleepovers. With my friends. I definitely had friends. Uhm..." Lance's rambling trailed off.

He was silent for a few seconds as he gathered the remaining pillows and then cheered when he'd gotten everything.

"Do you want to go to your room and get some of your things as well?" Lance's voice was slightly muffled. His arms were full and a few pillows blocked his face. He liked having a lot of pillows and blankets in his bed. They made him feel warm and safe.

"Uh, sure," Shiro agreed.

They walked to Shiro's room, his arm helping to guide the way until they stopped right outside of Shiro's door.

"Wait here," Shiro told Lance.

Lance knew Shiro could be a pretty secretive guy, so it didn't surprise him that Shiro didn't want him coming into his room. Lance really wanted to see it though.

Shiro walked into his room and returned a few moments later with a couple blankets and only two pillows.

"Somehow I knew you were only a two pillow guy," Lance teased.

"Sorry, it's not much."

"No, it's fine! The more the merrier!"

 

When they got back to the control deck, Lance dropped his stuff onto the floor in the middle of the room. He started spreading it out, making sure there was enough for every person to have one.

"Hey Shiro, can I borrow your stuff? I really only need one more pillow if you want to keep one of yours."

Shiro walked over and handed his stuff to Lance, the younger boy setting up Shiro's bed and another for someone else to sleep in.

"There! Perfect!"

The rest of the group had slowly gathered around and Lance gestured for them all to sit down.

"Now what?" Pidge asked once everyone was seated in a circle.

"We could play a game?" Hunk asked.

"What game?" Keith responded.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Lance suggested, maybe a little too eager.

"What is Truth or Dare?" Coran asked Lance.

Lance explained the game to Coran and Allura, and everyone else agreed to play.

"Cool, I'll start," Lance said. "Keith."

"Ugh. What, Lance?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Is it true that your mullet is actually just a dead cat glued to your head?"

"Oh, fuck off."

They continued to play, everyone getting a turn and either having to do something outrageous (but still safe in the dark) or having to tell a secret.

"Hey Lance," Keith said, finally getting to get back at him. He sounded like he was up to something. "Truth or dare?"

"Hah. I know better than to accept a dare from you. Truth."

"Is it true you have feelings for Shiro?"

The room went completely silent. Lance was thankful that it was dark so no one could see the blush painted on his face.

"That's-! No, I... What! You can't- I.. I refuse to answer."

"That means yes," Pidge whispered to Allura.

"No! It means that it's a stupid question and I refuse to answer it."

"It means," Keith said, "that if you won't answer, I have to give you a dare, now."

Lance couldn't see it very well, but he knew Keith had a smug look on his face. He wanted to smack it off.

"Fine. Give it to me then."

"I dare you to share a blanket with Shiro tonight."

"What! That- that's not cool, dude. You can't just go around making dares that involve other people without their consent."

"Shiro, your thoughts?"

"I mean, if it's for a dare you kind of have to, Lance. As for me, it's fine. I guess." The last bit sounded like he'd added it on as an afterthought.

"Do you accept the dare, or will you tell us the truth?" Keith asked.

"Fine. I'll take the dare then."

Pidge and Hunk both made 'ooohh' sounds as if they were all in grade school again. Lance shot them a look that he forgot they couldn't see.

"Under the blanket, nothing in between, face to face."

"You can't add stuff once I already accepted!"

"Too bad, a dare is a dare," Keith's voice was the embodiment of smirking.

"I dare you to eat my fist!" Lance lunged at Keith from his sitting position, missing him by a few inches.

"Alright, alright. Enough. I think we've all had enough Truth or Dare for the evening," Shiro's Leader Voice said through the dim lighting. "Why don't we all just settle in, try to get some rest while we can?"

"Great idea, Shiro," Keith's voice said, still with an air of smugness.

The paladins and Alteans all got into bed, each making sure that the only spots available were the two at the end for Lance and Shiro.

"Gee, thanks guys," Lance said to the yellow and green paladins for betraying him.

"A dare is a dare!" Keith's voice rang out from where Lance couldn't see.

Lance crawled over to his spot next to Shiro, climbing under the blanket and facing him like he was supposed to.

"I'm so sorry about this, Shiro," Lance said. He wouldn't admit it, but he really _did_ have feelings for the black paladin. And the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off just because of some stupid dare.

"It's okay, Lance. It's really not a problem. Like Keith said, a dare is a dare," Shiro's calming voice in front of him said.

Lance groaned. Shiro was so nice and Lance hated it. Well, he loved it, but not in that instance. He wasn't going to be able to survive the night like that. Not with Shiro next to him all night. Not while he was laying on Shiro's pillow that smelled like him. Not while Shiro was staring at him in the near darkness, his eyes wide and sparkling. Lance shut his eyes, trying to block out anything around him except for sleep.

 

He hadn't realized he'd actually fallen asleep until he was suddenly woken up. He was a little sweaty and his heart was beating fast, but he wasn't sure why. As he became more aware, he kept his eyes closed, not sure what was happening but enjoying it nonetheless. He felt a warm hand brushing through the bangs across his forehead. Was that...Shiro? Lance chanced opening his eyes only slightly, enough to make sure that it was, in fact, Shiro who was playing with his hair. He slowly shut his eyes again, hoping Shiro didn't notice the change. The hand kept moving which told Lance he hadn't, the still only dim light shining through the room helping. The rough fingers of Shiro's left hand caressed down his face, and his thumb trailed down over Lance's closed eye. His hand stopped moving when Shiro's thumb got to Lance's mouth. But his thumb kept moving, tracing over the outline of his lips, following every curve as it went around a second, third, fourth time.

It tickled in the best way possible and Lance wished Shiro would do it forever. It took all he had not to lean into the touch, the situation so intimate, he wished he didn't have to pretend to be asleep for it.

Without notice, the movement stopped, leaving Lance begging for more in his mind. He heard a faint rustling and when he breathed through his nose, Shiro's scent filled his airway completely. Out of everything he had expected that night, he would have guessed Shiro caressing his face way before even _thinking_ about the possibility of what Shiro did next.

Shiro was kissing him. Soft and chaste, but he was kissing him. Lance shot his eyes open at the feeling of Shiro's lips on his. Shiro's eyes were closed, so Lance hadn't given himself away just yet, but damn did he want to. He wanted to kiss Shiro back, confess his feelings right then and there. But everything was so confusing. If he hadn't been fully aware of everything he would have thought he was dreaming. Why was Shiro kissing him? What did this mean? Did Shiro have feelings for him too? That was the only logical explanation for what was happening. Lance didn't have much more time to question before Shiro was pulling away. He snapped his eyes shut again and pretended like he was still asleep. He tried to keep his breathing even, despite feeling like his whole body was going to explode. 

Shiro was quiet, the blanket hadn't moved so Lance knew he was still hovering next to his face. He needed to do something, anything to let Shiro know he felt the same without giving either of them away. He quickly came up with an idea. Lance wasn't typically a sleep talker, but he didn't care. Shiro didn't know that.

"Mm...Shiro," Lance mumbled as if he was saying it in his sleep.

He heard the other boy breathe out a laugh. It made his heart swell that he could put a smile on the older boy's face, even if he couldn't see it. Finally he heard the sound of Shiro settling back down into his little bed on the floor.

"Oh, Lance..." he heard Shiro say quietly.

Shiro continued playing with his bangs, swiping them away from his forehead. It felt so good and Lance wished he could stay like that for the rest of his life. Unfortunately he was tired and the soft touches calmed his body down enough for him to drift off again. As he did, he could have sworn he heard Shiro whisper, "I love you."

 

The next time he woke up, he blinked open his eyes harshly; the lights were back on again. Everyone else seemed to be waking up as well. Allura and Coran quickly stood to get the castle moving again while the rest of the paladins slowly got up and went to their respective rooms to rest some more. They were all sore from laying on the floor all night and they all knew they hadn't gotten enough sleep. Lance gathered up his pillows and blankets and divided his from Shiro's, despite his brain telling him to keep one of Shiro's so he could sleep on it.

He was trying and failing to grab everything. How had he done this just hours before? He dropped a couple of pillows and was bending down to grab them when Shiro's hand shot out and grabbed them for him.

"Need some help, there?" Shiro asked, a small smile on his face.

"Oh. Uh, yes. Please. Thank you."

"No problem, Lance."

Lance was blushing. He didn't mean to, but when he'd heard Shiro say his name, everything that had happened only a while ago when he was pretending to be asleep came rushing back to him. He hoped maybe Shiro would be the one to talk to _him_ about it, but the walk to his room was mostly silent.

"So..." Lance said, trying to get Shiro to admit what had happened. He was the only one of the two that now knew they both had feelings for each other, but he didn't want to just come out and say it. "Do you talk in your sleep?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh. Well, I don't either," Lance said, trying to insinuate that he was awake when he'd mumbled Shiro's name.

"Are you sure about that? You were definitely talking in your sleep last night."

"And how do you know that?" Lance teased.

"You woke me up, actually."

Shiro was either lying or Lance actually _did_ talk in his sleep. And Shiro didn't lie.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"I can't remember all of it but it almost sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Lance didn't remember dreaming at all last night. But it would explain why he woke up sweating.

"You kept mumbling something and so I tried to calm you down and it seemed to work. Then you...uh..."

"What? Then I what?"

"Then you said my name."

Yup. Shiro was definitely telling the truth. Maybe he'd left out some... _specific_ details, but it was still true. Lance talked in his sleep and he was apparently having a nightmare that he didn't remember. So, was that all the kiss was? Shiro trying to calm him down? That didn't make sense. Especially not if what he thought he'd heard as he fell asleep again was true.

"Oh, um. Sorry about that." Lance said as if he hadn't said Shiro's name purposefully.

"It's fine. It was kind of...sweet." Shiro blushed, no dim lights to hide it either.

Lance smiled. He never knew how adorable it was when Shiro blushed. They'd been standing outside his door for a while now. Lance would gladly stay out there with Shiro for as long as possible, but he was getting tired and unless Shiro wanted to confess anything right at that moment, he wanted to go to sleep.

"Right. Well," Shiro started, as if sensing Lance's tiredness, "I'm gonna head on back to my room. Try and sleep a little."

"Okay."

"Oh, here's your pillows back," Shiro said, almost walking off with them.

"Thanks."

Lance opened his door and threw his stuff into the room so he could grab the pillows from Shiro.

"Goodnight, Lance," Shiro said as he walked away.

"Goodnight, Shiro."

 

As Lance was laying down, his bed finally made up how he liked it, he pulled the pillow next to him closer to him like he normally slept. He was caught off guard, however, by the different-than-normal smell it had. It smelled like Shiro. Shiro had switched out their pillows and had given him his. He would say it was an accident, but Lance knew it probably wasn't, not that he minded. He pulled the pillow closer, taking in Shiro's scent and fell asleep.

 

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Lance was woken up, again, by a loud knocking on his door. So much for beauty sleep.

"Lance?" a voice called from behind his door.

He got out of bed and put on his robe, yawning as he turned the light on and opened the door.

"Shiro? What's going on? Are we needed for a mission?"

"No, Lance. I- You see... Listen. I know you were probably asleep, but something happened last night and I've been feeling really guilty about it and I can't sleep because of it and I just needed to tell you because I feel bad and I know I shouldn't have done it, I just-"

"Hey, hey," Lance said, putting a hand on Shiro's arm. "It's okay, Shiro."

"No. No, it's not Lance... I-I..."

"You kissed me."

Shiro stood there for a second, frozen in shock.

"...I was just going to say that I switched our pillows on purpose," he brought up his arm, Lance's pillows in his hand. "But shit. You knew about that?" He scratched the back of his head with his other hand.

Lance felt like an ass. He shouldn't have assumed that that was what Shiro was talking about. It definitely seemed obvious that he was talking about the kiss, but apparently Shiro wasn't ready to admit he'd done that yet.

"Yes? I may have...been awake for it."

"Lance...I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you I just... I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong and non-consensual and completely invasive."

"I mean, if we're being honest, I could have stopped you if I'd wanted to. I _was_ awake."

"Yes, but I didn't know that. I still forced it on you, even if you could have stopped me. Especially if you hadn't been awake like I'd originally thought, it crossed so many boundaries." Shiro seemed to be getting really worked up about it. Lance appreciated that he felt bad, but he didn't need to. 

"Shiro, hey," Lance said, a hand cupping Shiro's cheek. "Like I said, I could have stopped you. But I didn't want to. I _wanted_ you to kiss me."

"You did?"

"Yes."

 _I still do_ , Lance thought to himself.

"Why didn't you let me know you were awake? I mean, it would have been awkward but..."

"I thought you would have stopped. I didn't want you to stop."

"I see," Shiro's mouth turned up slightly at the corners only to fall back down again. "I still don't feel good about it, though. I don't know what came over me, I... You looked so beautiful asleep like that, so close to me. I just..." He shook his head. "That's not an excuse. I didn't have permission."

"Well, you have permission _now_."

"What do you-? Oh." Shiro's face flushed once he understood.

Lance took a step forward and pressed their chests together, hands trailing up to rest on the black paladin's shoulders.

"If you want to," Lance said, an eyebrow raised.

Shiro didn't even respond. He crashed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and pulling him closer. Lance's arms snaked their way around Shiro's neck and he lifted up the few inches to make their faces level. That alone was enough to make Shiro deepen the kiss. He pressed back against Lance and the boy moaned softly as Shiro bit his lip. After a few more soft pecks they pulled away, cheeks flushed and breathing uneven.

"Truth or dare?" Shiro asked suddenly.

"What?" Lance said, brain still foggy from the best kiss he's ever had in his life.

"Truth or dare? Pick 'Truth.'" Shiro leaned in and whispered the last part.

"Uh. Okay. Truth, I guess?"

"Is it true that you have feelings for me?"

"I... Y-yes." Lance looked away, feeling embarrassed. Not that it would do much since they were still in each other's arms. "Truth or dare? You should also pick 'Truth.'" he said quietly.

"Truth."

"Is it true that _you_ have feelings for _me_?"

"Is it that obvious?" Shiro chuckled.

Lance smiled.

"Little bit."

"Last one. Truth or dare? You should pick 'Dare' this time." He whispered the last part again.

"Dare." Lance looked directly into Shiro's eyes, already knowing what Shiro was going to say.

"I dare you to kiss me again."

Lance smirked and leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. Shiro returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a few seconds before Shiro pulled away. He leaned down and picked up the pillows that had been nearly forgotten about.

"Do you want your pillows back?"

"No. You keep them. I'll be keeping yours too," Lance winked.

"Haha, alright. Um. Well, goodnight, Lance." He started to go, but Lance took hold of his wrist, stopping him before he could.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? Get a good night's rest? If you want."

Shiro stood there in thought for a moment before answering.

"I'd like that."

They settled into Lance's bed next to each other, arms wrapped around one another. Shiro played with the hair over Lance's forehead until Lance was drifting to sleep again. They could talk about what their relationship was tomorrow. And if they accidentally slept in and missed breakfast in the morning, no one would say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the doors to their rooms in the castle are mechanical and hence wouldn't work if the power was off but hey anything goes if it furthers the plot
> 
> feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked or didn't like! lol thank you for reading!!! love you!!! <3
> 
> If you like this fic, please consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg)


End file.
